


BH6: Living in a Life of Crime

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Hiro was left behind by his older brother and taken in by the notorious Fujitas to be one of their own. Hiro remained under their wing for many years until he was fourteen when he was allowed to attend SFIT per request by a mysterious villain. However, he met a pair of familiar faces while on the campus.  Hiro managed to make friends with them, until they eventually learn of his secret, and how he ended up with the Fujitas. Will Hiro learn of his past, and will Tadashi learn from his mistake from the past?





	BH6: Living in a Life of Crime

A three-year-old Hiro Hamada was sitting by himself on a bench in the Golden Gate Park. He was given a simple task of waiting for his fifteen-year-old brother, Tadashi Hamada and a bunch of his friends. He remembered a strict rule given to him by Tadashi earlier on…

_*Flashback*_

_Hiro was looking at Tadashi, who was talking to four of his friends; an African American woman who is taller than Tadashi named Ebony Nia, two Caucasian twins males named Bill and Ben, and a tall, Hispanic girl named Luciana Flores, or as she will later be called, Honey Lemon. Earlier today, Tadashi was forced to bring Hiro with his friends by his mother. The problem was, back then, Tadashi was not the nice man we know and love; he was rather spoiled. And after hearing stories from his friends about having younger siblings, he wanted to be done with Hiro. So, he decided to play a trick on him, to leave him behind and hopefully forget about him…_

_Hiro smiled, seeing his older brother talking with his friends, with Ebony putting a hand on his shoulder and smirking while pointing at him. Hiro tilted his head, wondering what they are talking about, and why they are pointing at him._

_Eventually, he saw Tadashi and his friends approaching him with warm smiles. Hiro smiled. "Dashi!" he cried out in happiness. Tadashi chuckled, though Hiro didn't realize that it was a false chuckle._

" _So, little fella. Do you want to play a game?" he asked, ruffling his hair, making Hiro giggle. He then nodded. "Yes, please!" he said. Tadashi nodded._

" _Alright. Now, we're gonna play a game called, "Stay and Seek." He suggested. Hiro raised a brow. "Is it like, Hide-and-Seek?" he asked. Tadashi and his friends nodded. "That's right. Here's how it goes; YOU," he emphasized, pointing directly at Hiro. "will stay here and we will hide. That way, you HAVE to look for us while we hide." He explained. Hiro nodded, appreciating a challenging game._

" _Okay, Dashi!" he chirped happily. Tadashi smiled, and so did the others, however, Luciana was not too sure about this. "Great! Now, start counting!" Tadashi said. Hiro nodded as he covered his eyes and began to count._

" _1…2…3…" he began. At this point, the older teens began to giggle and scramble out of here. "Come on, let's go to the arcade and forget about him," Bill suggested. Tadashi and the others nodded. However, Luciana looked back, growing more and more hesitant. "Um…I'm not sure if this is a good idea." She said. Tadashi looked at her in amusement. "Don't worry; he'll be fine," Tadashi assured, and then patted her in the cheek._

" _Now, let's quickly go into the arcade, as a group without siblings!" he declared quietly so Hiro does not hear them. The other cheered quietly as they zoomed out. Just then, Hiro finished counting and looked out into the park. "Ready or not, here I…well, search!" he cried, unable to find a good replacement for "Here I Come!"_

_Little did Tadashi know was that this would be a grave mistake, and an incident which would shape him into the kind, gentleman we had come to know and love._

_*Flashback ends*_

That was how the playdate went, and Hiro stayed there, wondering where Tadashi was. He, however, had hope that he will turn up eventually…

Well, it's been 5 hours, and no one came out of their hiding spots…

Around this time, the sun was nearly disappearing from the sky, leaving Hiro all alone in the bench... By this point, it was getting cold, and Hiro shivered, rubbing his arms with his hands to try and keep himself warm. But it wasn't very much. No one was around during the time Hiro was sitting there since Tadashi had placed him in a rather secluded part of the park. So, Hiro waited and waited for someone…anyone to show up and help him.

Fortunately for him, someone did arrive. But sadly, they are  _not good_  people.

* * *

Further away, a trio of girls on roller skates zoomed across the empty sidewalks, giggling maniacally, as if the park was theirs for the night.

These girls are among the most notorious criminals in the city of San Fransokyo; The Fujitas. The Fujitas are a trio of girls that wear kimono-like garments for clothing, heavy makeup and two of them wear black bun hairstyles with hair sticks sticking out, with some of them wearing verses styled hairpins. One of them, the blonde haired girl, and the only one whose hair is left down carries a ball in chains covered in mace. The other girl; the tallest girl whose hair covers one of her eyes carries a bat covered in spikes in one arm and a large umbrella in the other. The final one has an eyepatch on her left eye and is carrying a hand fan in her left hand.

Their names, respectively, are; Asami Fujita, Bunko Fujita, and Ume Fujita. All three sisters usually act on their own free will when it comes to committing crimes, but they occasionally will act as "henchmen" for other villains in the past. Right now, they have no interest in crimes for tonight, nor do they have any businesses with other villains to take care of. So, they are free to go wherever they want.

As the Fujitas skated along the pavement, Hiro turned his head, seeing three girls zooming along the pavement as if the cold never bothered them in any way. He could see one of them throwing her bat up, and with graceful agility, leaped up into the sky as if she were a ballerina, and grabbed onto it, before landing on the ground.

"Wow…" he said in awe as the girls skated by, the girls laughing at the same time. "That was awesome." Hiro said to himself.

Then, one of the girls, Asami, noticed that he was looking at them. She smirked and whistled to her sisters. "Hey girls. We've got ourselves a little admirer." She called out, making the other girls turn back to look at her. Hiro noticed this, and flinched back in shyness, before he ended up looking down, fiddling with his thumbs. The Fujitas giggled at seeing him. "He's cute." Bunko compliment. Asami nodded and straightened herself. "Let's go talk to him." She suggested, before skating towards him, the other two following behind.

Hiro gulped, and twiddled with his thumbs, not expecting the pretty women to look at him. "Hello, sweetie." A calm voice said next to him. Hiro looked up and gasped in fright at seeing the three girls surrounding him from all around. "U-Um…h-hi? P-Please don't hurt me." he pleaded. Asami then leaned in closer with a saddened pout. "Aww…don't worry, baby. We would never hurt children." She cooed softly. Hiro leaned back once her face got too close to him. Bunko noticed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Asami, would you mind scooting your head back? You're intruding his personal bubble." She instructed. Asami pouted. "Aww, but I'm not doing anything to him." She instructed. Bunko furrowed her brow. "Asami…" she began, voice growing stern. Asami sighed, and with a pout, pulled back. Bunko and Ume then looked at him.

"You look freezing cold, kid. What are you doing out here by yourself?' asked Ume. Hiro, still feeling uncomfortable, didn't say anything. "Hey, kid. We're talking to you." Persisted Ume, growing a bit impatient. Hiro looked at her and shook her head.

"I'm…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My daddy said so." He explained. Now the Fujitas understood. Bunko then nodded. "That's very wise of your dad, little one. In fact, let's get ourselves properly introduced. First, what is your name?" she asked. Hiro looked at her, and with a gulp, said,

"I-I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada." He said. Bunko nodded. "That's good. Hello, Hiro. My name is Bunko Fujita. These girls are my sisters; she," she began, pointing to Ume, who was fanning herself (even though it is cold outside) "is Ume Fujita. Even though we don't have a leader, she sometimes acts as our leader." She explained. Ume smirked and winked at him. Hiro smiled and waved shyly at her. Then, he noticed her eye patch. "Um…is she a pirate?" he asked, innocently. The Fujitas did a take-back, and then Asami and Bunko chuckled. Ume, however, just sighed. "No. I'm not a pirate. This is my eyepatch and I wear it…well, just because. My eye is still here." She explained, lifting it to reveal her pretty brown eyes. Hiro nodded in understanding before he then turned to Asami. "And she is, Amasi, right?" he asked.

Asami giggled, and Bunko shook her head. "No. It's Asami. Asami Fujita." She corrected. Asami nodded. "Hello, sweetie." She cooed softly. Hiro giggled and blushed. "H-Hello, girls. Nice to meet you, too." He said, clutching his hands together. The Fujitas nodded. "Nice to meet you too, kid." Ume said, gently patting his head. Hiro giggled slightly before Bunko gently approached him. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. Hiro nodded his head. "Sure you can, Mrs. Bunko." He said.

Bunko smiled as she sat next to him. "So, Hiro. Why are you sitting here by yourself? Where are your parents?" she asked softly. Hiro said, "They're back home. They let me go with my big brother, Dashi and a bunch of his friends."

"What were you doing with them?" she asked. Hiro then brightened up his smile, which made Asami gush. "We were playing "Stay-and-Seek." It's a game that Dashi invented." He explained. The Fujitas looked at one another, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Um…are you sure you're not talking about "Hide-and-Seek?" asked Asami. Hiro shook his head. "No. It's when I have to stay in place and see if I can find them. It seems very challenging…and…" he stopped for a moment, looking at the park surrounding him, and the sky now almost completely dark.

"They…they have been hiding for a long time." He said, clasping his hands together. "I wonder if…for a while, I wonder if they even want to play with me, anymore." He said. The Fujitas looked on in pity, and Bunko gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about that, kid." She said softly. Hiro looked at her, confused.

"What for? Do you think they will come back?" he asked. The Fujitas looked at him, then at one another. Hiro wondered what they were thinking. Then, Bunko patted him. "Hold on, little fella. We need to talk for a second." She instructed. Hiro looked at her and frowned. "Are…are you gonna leave me?" he asked. The Fujitas quickly shook her head. "No. We would not leave you behind, like your selfish brother." Asami cooed before she kissed him in the forehead. Hiro blushed at this and giggled. Bunko sighed and shook her head. "Come on, girls. Let's go over here." Ume instructed, gesturing the girls over to the nearby lamppost. Asami looked back and winked. "Don't go anywhere, cutie-pie!" she cooed, which made Hiro blush some more.

* * *

The Fujitas then huddled together and began to discuss what to do. "So, what do you think of that, girls?" asked Ume. Bunko and Asami frowned. "What that mean old brother did to Hiro is pretty rude. Leaving the poor baby to suffer out here by himself!" Asami rambled with a pout, crossing her arms. Bunko sighed as well.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked. Asami suddenly beamed in happiness and gasped loudly. "Can we keep him?! Please?!" she pleaded. Bunko looked at her, then at little Hiro, who was looking at the bench innocently. "Absolutely not!" Ume said sternly. Asami gasped, and even Bunko looked at her in shock.

"What?" she asked. "Why not?! He'll freeze!" Asami asked, nearly shrieking in shock. Ume glared at her. "We're criminals! We don't take care of children!" she explained. Bunko furrowed her eyes. "Ume, we may be criminals, but there's no way I will abandon that child by himself! His older brother abandoned him here to die! And who knows, maybe his parents are like this as well!" Asami reasoned, looking at Hiro with a frown.

Ume looked at her and furrowed her brows. "It doesn't matter. Whatever the kid is going through, it's HIS business. We have our own business to take care of." She insisted. Bunko didn't say anything. Instead, she just stared at Hiro. Seeing him standing there, wondering if his brother will ever come back…it reminded her of her, along with her other sisters, being tricked into being taken somewhere by their parents, only to be left behind.

_*Flashback*_

_A 12-year-old Bunko and her sisters huddled against one another in the cold, dark alleyway called the Good Luck Alley, seeing a car driving away further and further in the distance. They were shaken and miserable, each clutching onto one another for warmth, wondering what will happen to them next._

_*Flashback ends*_

Bunko gulped down, and then looked at Ume. "I think we should keep him." She said. Asami looked at her in gleeful delight, while Ume looked at her in shock. "What?" she hissed. Bunko pointed her thumb at Hiro. "Are you suggesting we leave him to freeze? Hell no. He should be with us." Bunko declared. Ume glared at her once more and clenched her fists, nearly crushing her hand fan.

"Don't you remember the same thing happening to the three of us?" Bunko then asked, making the girls tense up at the memory. Asami and Ume did recall that awful memory of being left behind by their manipulative parents. They looked down, feeling miserable. Bunko then looked at Hiro, who was still hugging himself, trying to keep warm. With a sigh, she then skated over to him, and wrapped an arm around him, hoping that her kimono would help provide some warmth. Hiro looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said. Bunko smiled and held him closer to her. "No problem, kid…Hey, Hiro?" she asked. "Yes?" he asked. Bunko took in a deep breath and looked at him. "Um…how did Tadashi always treated you before now?" she asked.

Hiro looked down and tried to recollect how he was. "Um…w-well…Tadashi never hugged me or kissed me, or played with me if that's what you mean." He explained. The other two Fujitas gathered around them as Bunko asked, "W-Well, that's not what I meant. What I meant was…did he showed you any love whatsoever?" she asked.

Hiro frowned at her question. "Wha…are you saying that Dashi doesn't love me?" he asked, feeling a bit offended. Before Bunko can reply, Ume cut in. "We think he might have abandoned you, kid." She stated, rather bluntly. Asami and Bunko looked at her in shock, but then they could see Hiro looking at her with shock.

"W-What? No…no, Dashi would never leave me. He wouldn't." he said, shaking his head in denial. The Fujitas frowned, and Bunko moved her hand forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. However, Hiro shook it off. "We're Hamadas! We never give up on one another! I'm sure he loves me!" he said, tears streaming down. "In fact," he added, matter-of-factly, pointing his finger up. "I'll find him myself!" he finished before he got off the bench and began to march off.

In a state of panic, the Fujitas followed after him. "Wait a second, brat. You can't go off on your own!" Ume demanded. Hiro however, shook his head. "I can! Dashi is here, somewhere! I know it! He's probably hiding behind this bush right here!" he said, before approaching a bush, and shoving the branches aside…only to find no one there. Hiro frowned some more before he approached another set of bushes. "O-Or here!" he blurted out, repeating the process of searching through the bushes and not finding anyone.

After the fourth bush, Hiro was beginning to panic, and the Fujitas noticed this, as Asami dropped her ball in chain and approached. "Sweetie, please calm down! They're gone!" she tries to assure. But Hiro was still in denial. "I-I can't! They haven't left me! They haven't! They haven't!" Hiro began to repeat. However, by this point, he was beginning to break down in tears, and his legs were becoming wobbly.

Seeing this, Bunko dropped her bat and skated over to him, picked him up and held him close to her. Hiro tried to get out, slamming his hands against her arms and even kicking her. However, it was like trying to kick a wall for poor Hiro.

Bunko held him closely, trying to get him to calm down. "Hiro, sweetie, they're gone. You can look around all you want, but you won't know where they are!" she iterated. Hiro felt his heart being slashed by a figurative claw as she told this to him.

However, the back of his mind told him something; These ladies are telling you the truth! There is no one here! And what kind of game "Stay-and-Seek" actually is?!

Upon having this thought, Hiro then began to relax, as he began to grasp the reality of the situation. Once he stopped struggling, he began to softly cry. The Fujitas, for the first time in a long time, felt their hearts sink at seeing the boy cry. Bunko tightened her hug on him, gently rocking him from side to side. Asami then joined in, caressing the boy's head as he whimpered. Ume, however, stayed away, looking at the poor boy in pity. Seeing him like this…reminded her of how she and her sisters were when they were twelve.

Sighing to herself, she eventually went over and hugged Hiro as well, who by this point, began to cry louder, leaning into their embrace. The Fujitas remained hugging for what felt like an eternity. But they didn't care; even though they are tenacious criminals, even they have a soft spot in their hearts.

After minutes of hugging, the Fujitas pulled back. Hiro, now free from their embrace, wiped away a series of tears. "N-Now what? *sniff* W-Where can I go now? No one in my family loves me…if Dashi hates me, then I'm sure my parents don't like me, either." He assumed, falsely. The Fujitas looked at one another, and after a few seconds, nodded, before looking down at him.

"Hiro, look at us," Ume instructed. Hiro obeyed and looked at them. "My sisters and I have been thinking, and we have decided…to bring you back with us." Bunko said. Hiro looked at her, stunned for a moment, and a bit unsure. "You want….me to stay with you? B-But how will I know you won't leave me?" he asked. Asami shook her head and gently caressed his left cheek while being mindful of her sharp nails.

"We won't, baby. We have gone through something similar when we were twelve years old." She said. Hiro looked on with intrigue. "R-Really?" he asked. Asami and the others nodded as Bunko wiped away the remaining tears. "Our parents tricked us into thinking we'll be going to Disneyland, when in reality; they tricked us and left us at Good Luck Alley." She explained. Hiro pouted and looked down. Then, Asami cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "We have grown resentful of this cruel world since that day…and we will not let the same happen to such a beautiful boy like you." She said, smiling at the last sentence before she kissed him in the forehead. Hiro smiled innocently and giggled, which made their hearts warm up.

"So…what do you say, Hiro? Do you want to be a Fujita?" asked Ume, growing a warm smile that was uncharacteristic of her. Hiro's face brightened up, and with a laugh, he smiled. "Yes…yes, I want to be your son!" he said, reaching out to her, which Bunko easily complied with. Ume and the others laughed both genuinely and fearfully. "Um…definitely not your mothers. We're not fit for that." Ume corrected. Hiro raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Asami stepped him. "She means, we will be your big sisters instead." She corrected. "Oooooh…That's great, still!" Hiro cheered, hugging Ume, which caught her by surprise. Then, she chuckled and returned the gesture. The others eventually joined in, much to Hiro's joy and Ume's…embarrassment. "Oh come on, girls. One group hug is enough." She mumbled to herself, which made everyone laugh.

Once they pull back, they looked at Hiro, who was smiling. "Come on, let's head to our home. You'll love it there." Ume said before she held Hiro closely to her, and with the other sisters, they skated out of the park, zooming along in speed. Hiro giggled at the speed, extending his arms sideways, like a bird. The Fujtias smiled at him.

"Wheeeee!" Hiro cheered. Wanting to make it even more fun, Ume raised him upwards, and now Hiro felt like he was flying. Bunko and Asami looked at him with smiles. Ume smirked upwards as a thought came into her mind;

 _"Well, girls. It looks like we've got a brand new member into the gang. Welcome to the family, Hiro Fujita!"_ Ume thought to herself as they continued skating quickly into the night. And in the process, poor Tadashi Hamada will soon learn that his deeds will not go undone…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here!**

**Well, my first story involving the Fujitas. I have always wondered what it would be like for Hiro to live in a life of crime since he was a little boy. I find the idea interesting, and I wished others have explored this possibility (I'm sure there are others, but I haven't stumbled upon them yet, so…)**

**Also, yeah, Tadashi seems a bit OOC here, but don't be alarmed, this incident will shape our lovely into what we know of. Boy will he be in for it…**

**That's all I have to say; hope you enjoy, please be respectful to those who don't, and stick around for more…when I can get to them…**


End file.
